


Rec List

by quiplash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Meta, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiplash/pseuds/quiplash
Summary: Lena discovers that Kara Danvers doesn't just like writing non-fiction pieces about her...and uses that information to her advantage.Loosely adapted from this prompt bybrdramallamaon tumblr.





	1. kd4LL

Lena Luthor couldn't believe it.

Not the part where her lawyers mentioned the defamation suit against AO3 for all of the real-person slash featuring Lena (The Gays™ had made her queen of it, apparently). Or the part where, in the course of reviewing the evidence of the defamation suit, she stumbled upon a fic about her and Supergirl having athletic, mindblowing sex on Lena's desk. No, it was _who_ had written that (really, really _hot_ ) smut that made Lena Luthor do a double take. She hadn't noticed it initially. The first time she read it, she'd dismissed how the writing had a familiar quality. _The sign of a talented author_ , she rationalized. The second time she noticed the word choices and pacing. This author had somehow captured Lena's private fantasy - what she would say to Supergirl, the clothes she wore, how her body would react to the beautiful Kryptonian's touch... _Unsurprising; the Internet's full of talented – and, based on the fic I've read for the third time today, wonderfully depraved – writers. Study someone long enough, you'll learn how they tick._ Intrigued, and wanting more, she clicked the author's bio to see if should couldn't understand what made kd4LL tick. 

She found herself disappointed. For the amazing prose she'd read, kd4LL's bio was sorely lacking the same attention. All it said was "Fan of potstickers and beautiful, powerful women". Lena went to close the tab, then paused. Her emerald green eyes flicked back across those seven words. _Wait. Fan of potstickers? kd4LL? K.D. for L.L._ Lena shook her head. By all accounts it was an absurd thought. Yes, there were moments when she'd look at Lena that Lena felt maybe Kara was as attracted to Lena as Lena was to Kara, but Kara Danvers openly pining for Lena Luthor? _Only Kara would think kd4LL was subtle..._ But. _Why would Kara write about me and Supergirl, though? I guess her and Supergirl do look pretty simila- oh._ Lena closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. How had she not seen it?  _Kara Danvers is Supergirl._ A smirk spread across Lena's face. This was going to be fun. 

  


* * *

  


For a moment, Lena toyed with not going through with it. Then she remembered how kd4LL had described the moist heat of Kara's breath on Lena's neck and dialed the blonde reporter's number. Kara was mid-potsticker binge when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered with a muffled, "hello?"

“Kara, I need your help,” The instant she heard it was Lena, Kara knew she'd made a mistake. On any other day it would fine, except...  
  
That morning an author she'd never heard of - SGsddy1212 - had gifted her a fic on AO3. She'd ended up reading it because it was about _Kara_. Not Supergirl, but Kara Danvers. She didn't even know that people knew her name when she wasn't wearing the suit, let alone fantasized about her. Here it was, though: this was a story about Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor; about how Lena had told Kara about one her Supergirl fantasies; and about how eager she was to indulge in those fantasies with her close friend Kara Danvers. Kara closed the tab once the story got to a particularly explicit section in Lena Luthor's office. You could only get so aroused reading slash fiction at work, she reasoned, before you were breaking at least a few dozen laws. Sneaking off to the storage room where she'd caught Mon-El, she stole a moment to relieve the warmth that had been building inside her. It was an admittedly  long moment, since her stomach was grumbling by the time she got back to her desk. She'd ordered twice the usual amount of potstickers, figuring an old-fashioned binge would be the perfect distraction from what she'd read. It had worked until she heard Lena's voice. Now the warmth was beginning to creep back in.

“Wha-uhm...what's the problem?” There was silence on the other end of the phone. Had Kara been paying attention, she would've heard how Lena was struggling to keep the excitement and amusement from her voice.

“It's a sensitive situation. I'm not sure I can really tell you over the phone. Can you stop by?”

Inwardly, Kara groaned. Not now. Not when she was so keyed up. Damn SGsddy1212. This was Lena, though, and how could she say no to a tight skirt and green eyes? She agreed to meet in fifteen minutes at the dark-haired CEO's office. "So then you'd get here around 12:12?" The words sent a wonderful shudder through Kara. 

Lena was sitting in her chair when Kara walked in. “Kara, have a seat. I'm just about to finish up reviewing some security footage.” Lena said, gesturing to the couch. Something was off. The way Lena had talked on the phone, it sounded like something sinister, but Lena was smiling. Relaxed, even. If was really in trouble, why was she acting so flirty? Kara shook her head. _She's not gay. Stop thinking everything's about her trying to get in your pants._ She planted herself on the couch. “You sounded really worried on the phone, Lena...is everything okay?” Lena smiled, then tapped the screen of her Surface. She'd cued up an audio file to play in exactly three minutes at a volume only someone with superhearing could distinguish. Then she stood and calmly walked over to the couch to join Kara.

“Have you ever heard of real-person shipping?” The comment took Kara aback.  
“N-no, what's that? Is that like...human trafficking?”

_God, she's so cute even when she's lying to me._ “No,” Lena said with a smile, “it's when someone on the Internet writes about two real people being in a relationship, or 'ship'.”

“Oh, well that sounds positive!” Kara half-muttered, a light crimson entering her cheeks.

Lena regarded her for a moment, resisting the urge to bite her lip. Kara had lied to her time and again. Right in this very office. It was fun to be in on it without her knowing. To watch her fidget in her seat.

“Unfortunately, one of these real-person shippers might have taken it too far. They wrote something on a website that...hit too close to home. I think I might have a stalker.” Lena sold it with just the right amount of amused worry in her voice.

“O-oh. God, that's terrible, Lena.”

Lena gave her a sad smile, reaching a hand across the couch to take Kara's hand.

“Thanks, Kara.”

She squeezed Kara's hand and then let it go...admiring how beneath the softness was a firm tangle of muscles that she'd never quite noticed before. Lena had to pull herself back from a daydream about what those muscles could do to her. She cleared her throat. “Have you heard of Archive of Our Own?” Lena could hardly contain herself as she saw the panic hit Kara.

“I-I...no, I don't...know...about that. At all.” Kara glanced away. 

“Really?” 

“N-nope. Don't uh...it's not something I've heard about.”

“Well, this person named kd4LL wrote about me and Supergirl. Together.”  
“As in...”  
“It's a bit too close to the truth.” Lena suppressed a laugh at Kara's slow, unfocused blinking. Kara's mind was spinning. _Oh Rao...Lena wants to fuck me, er, Supergirl. But wait-_

“Lena, you're not dating Supergirl,” blurted out Kara. Then realizing her mistake, she added, “b-because she would've told me. Because Supergirl and I are really close friends and I-I'm sure she'd be flattered-”

Lena just checked her watch. Any second now...

Kara didn't realize at first she was hearing Lena moaning. The blood pounding in her ears had thrown off her superhearing. Then a loud groan emanating from the Surface on Lena's desk caught Kara's attention. She glanced over to it, then back at Lena. Lena took the opportunity to close the distance between them to a few scant inches.“Lena you might want to turn that...I mean...I-is that...it sounds like...um...”

“Me. Enjoying your words.”

Kara's jaw dropped. Every word she knew left her in a blind rush.

“Right, kd4LL?”

“Me? Pffft. I- W-who's kd4LL? I don't know what AO3 is. Or that it's called it that and I-I mean, what's-how could-it's not even...I mean, Supergirl...”

“Would be the only one who could hear an audio file played at subsonic volume.” 

Lena closed the distance between them until Kara's soft lips touched her own. Neither moved for a long moment, then Kara retreated slightly.

“I...should go...” She went to stand, but Lena put her hand on Kara's chest, her palm resting between the blonde's bosom. If Kara wanted to, she could have overpowered Lena and left.

If Kara had wanted to. Instead, she put up no resistance as Lena pressed Kara back into her seat. She didn't resist as Lena's hand began to slide down toward her skirt. And she didn't resist as Lena's hand slid up Kara's inner thigh.

“I really liked the one about the desk.” Lena bit her lip. Kara let out a small gasp as Lena's fingers grazed the entrance of her womanhood. “Every night this week-” Lena's voice was a low growl dripping with lascivious intent, “I've enjoyed myself to it.” Lena's fingers found their way inside Kara. “Imagining you-” Lena worked into nice, slow rhythm, “-pumping in-” Kara's breath went ragged, “-and out-” Kara was so close. She could feel the tension rising, the heat building. “-until you make me...” Kara leaned toward Lena, waiting for her to turn the word into reality, only for Lena to pull back. "Please..." Kara panted. Lena let out a small sigh, her lips curling upward. “If only, Kara, Supergirl were here...”

And then Lena was on her desk with Supergirl floating over her.

“That was an evil thing you did, tricking me like that”. Kara did her best to make it sound authoritative, but it came out low and husky. "Well, what can I say?" Lena arched an eyebrow, "I'm a Luthor".


	2. Alerts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's fic attracts some unwanted attention from Kara's friends at the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't intend for this to be anything other than a one-shot, but man if Lena and Kara aren't just really fun to write. Also, thank you to everyone who gave me the encouragement to do more! I hope you like where this story's going.

Alex Danvers couldn't believe it.

  
Winn and Alex had grown close ever since he'd started working at the DEO. In many ways, that he'd grown into himself since she'd first met him - back when he was so in the thralls of unrequited love for Kara - made catching him in the act felt like more disappointing than anything.

  
"Why are you reading real person slash fic about my sister?"  
"Y'see, it's not- I didn't even want to read this."  
"Winn."  
"No, seriously. The DEO – well, I – set up all sorts of alerts on the Internet so that if the words 'Kara Danvers' ever show up, we get an alert. This-" he pointed to the screen, "-was posted earlier today." Alex squinted` her eyes. It sounded plausible. And Winn was a stand-up guy.  
"Okay, you're off the hook. This is a problem, though."  
"Yeah. Kara doesn't like the limelight. I'm sure if she ever finds out who wrote this, she'll be pissed."

* * *

 

"So what's my punishment?" Lena purred, tracing a line with her finger across Kara's exposed stomach.  
Kara let out a weak chuckle. Perspiration covered every inch of her body.  
"How is that I'm a Super, but I've got less stamina than a Luthor?" Lena's red lips curled in a wicked smile.  
"Kara, don't you know? I'm just that good. And Luthors always have stamina when it comes to Supers." As the silence between them lingered, Lena's smile became a nervous frown.  
“...did I say something wrong?” Kara blinked. She hadn't been paying attention.  
“What? Yes.” Lena recoiled. “No? I was totally paying attention and not lost in your eyes.” This elicited a laugh from Lena, followed by a deep kiss. Kara couldn't help it – Lena's eyes were so bright and beautiful, tinted with the haunted pain of a woman seeking redemption. How could she ever pull away from them? They held a sway over her ever since the first time the two had met. That sway had only deepened after Lena's ploy.  
“I don't know how I got so lucky,” Lena smiled. “I could've traveled anywhere after Lex was put away. For a while, I was thinking somewhere in Europe. But part of me just felt drawn here...drawn to you.”  
Kara broke into a wide smile, “Lena Luthor likes me”.  
“Shut up.”  
“Make me!”

Lena crooked an eyebrow, “I can definitely do that,” then slid down past Kara's hips. Kara gasped. She had to stop challenging Lena to things like this – she always ended up losing in the best way possible. And was Lena's tongue...vibrating? Wait. Not a tongue. Her phone. Elsewhere. Shit. It was the middle of the day. Had she really just fucked Lena Luthor in broad daylight in front of a bunch of glass windows? She had, but that was a problem for another time.  
“Lena, wait...”  
Lena ignored her.  
“My phone, it's...ohhhhh...”

  
Kara's head lolled to the side. Maybe whoever was calling could wait a couple of minutes. And worst case, she didn't really need a job. Jess was nice, but Kara could totally roll calls in between marathon sessions on Lena's desk. Wait. What was she saying? She was Kara Danvers, ace reporter. And ace reporters don't let their feelings for the people they interview get in the way, even if the people they interview are so close to pushing her over the edge. She didn't want this to stop. Ever. It was better than she imagined and she'd imagined it. A lot. It pained her to do what she did next. Kara reached down, her fingers threading through Lena's black hair. Gently, she pulled Lena way from herself. Lena offered no resistance, moving back until she was eye to eye with the blonde Kryptonian.  
  
“ _You_ are amazing, but my phone's ringing. And Supergirl can't save the world if she's too busy with her girlfriend.”  
“Girlfriend.”  
“Is that too soon?”  
Lena shook her head. “I just wanted to be the one to say it first.”  
Kara kissed Lena again. “Too bad.” She slid off the CEO's desk and dressed herself back up as Kara Danvers.

  
Lena appraised her after she'd finished – which, given Kara's superspeed, was mere moments after Kara's toned, naked body had left the desk. “To think that a pair of glasses and a ponytail fooled me for so long...” Lena walked over and kissed her once more. “I'm almost going to miss Kara Danvers, bashful cub reporter.” Lena adjusted Kara's glasses, impressed by the artifice that Kara had so carefully manufactured.  
“Oh believe me, that's still me. Like...eighty percent of the time. And being a superhero is not glamorous at all. It's exhausting.”  
“Flying around all day takes that much out of you?”  
“So much of my life is being careful not to say or do anything that might tip that Kara Danvers is Supergirl...”  
“Like saying you flew here on a bus.”  
“Hey, that was a good save.”  
“Was it?”  
Kara sighed. “I don't know how Clark does it...”  
“Clark?”  
Kara's mouth opened to say something, to concoct a clever lie. All she could think about though was how wonderful Lena had felt. _Focus on anything but your girlfriend for a hot second_.  
“Uhhh. I mean, y'know-”  
“Don't tell me. Some day, Lex'll kidnap me to get to you. The last thing I want is to be spilling your secrets.”  
“That will  _NEVER_  happen, Lena.” The forceful certainty to Kara's words reminded Lena why this beautiful creature in front of her was a hero. For a moment, Kara even made Lena believe it. Then she glanced away as the hope Kara inspired in her fled.  
“Hey. Look me at me,” Kara reached out and lightly pinched Lena's chin. Lena didn't want to. She'd believe anything those eyes told her.  
“Lena.” Lena surrendered, her eyes flicking up to meet those radiant blue pools she'd spent hours memorizing.  
“If he comes for you, I'll be there.” There it was again, the certainty that melted away Lena's resistance. It'd be so long since Lena had cared about anyone this deeply. She realized in that moment that her lust for Kara had crystallized into pure and unfettered love. Kara's eyes washed away any resistance to that notion. Lena's heartbeat quickened in her chest. “In fact, maybe it's time you met my team...”  
“Team?”  
“At the DEO.” Kara held up her phone. "That was Alex calling."  
Lena nodded.  
“Which means another change of clothing, since Kara Danvers can't fly.” Kara reached for the first button on her shirt, but Lena stopped her.  
“Or, my driver could take us and we could re-enact _Private Business_?” The look in Lena's eyes bordered on predatory. Kara loved it.  
“I guess I have no choice but to graciously accept.”

The moment the limo pulled away from the curb, Kara pulled Lena into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced across each other, eliciting a moan from Lena. When the kiss finally broke, Lena pushed forward to whisper in Kara's ear. “On your knees...”  
“Yes, mistress.”  
_Private Business_ had been something Kara hadn't published. She'd worried that writing herself as a submissive would give people the wrong idea, but she'd dismissed that idea. _Nobody would ever know_ , she reasoned. _Plus it's not like I'm the only one fantasizing about surrendering to Lena Luthor's control_. Even just thinking the thought had set off a rush of moist warmth between her thighs.

Lena opened herself to Kara. Kara took that as invitation to move closer to her prize. As she moved in, the wonderful scent of Lena's excitement hit her. She was so close, but she knew her mistress hadn't given her the command. Private Business had Lena teasing Supergirl until Supergirl was mad with lust.  
“Do you like it?”  
“Yes, mistress.”  
“You want to taste it, don't you?”  
“Yes, mistress.”  
“Too bad.”  
Kara whined. It wasn't an act.  
“This is your punishment. All those days we could've been together, but no. You had to keep who you were a secret. Maybe I won't even let you touch me.”  
“Please...”  
“Say it again. And call me mistress.”  
“Please, mistress.”  
“You're lucky I like you.”

Lena gave an affirmative wave of her hand and Kara surged forward, hungry lips finding their target. Lena groaned at the welcome assault, admiring the strength and dexterity afforded to Kara by her Kryptonian biology. Otherworldly was an appropriate term for what Kara could do with that tongue and those hands.

As the limo sped down the road toward the DEO's downtown facility, neither Kara or Lena realized their actions had been monitored and recorded. Calculated, even, down to the smallest detail. Yes, vengeance would be coming for them. It would be swift, sharp, and unseen until the final moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter that's just sexy fun, y'all! From here on out there's gonna be actual stakes and probably lots of angst.


	3. The Grasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's visit to the DEO doesn't go as planned and a new threat reveals itself.

J'onn J'onnz _can_ believe it.  
  
Lena's unannounced visit to the DEO – courtesy of Kara Danvers – wasn't a surprise; only Supergirl would do something like this and consider it okay. What J'onn hadn't anticipated was it taking as long as it had for Kara to finally bring Lena over. After all, Green Martians had a knack for reading minds. He'd taken to deliberately tuning out Kara Danvers' mind altogether, a mental block button, lest he be barraged by images of the woman's libidinous desires regarding L-Corp's CEO. Minds in the midst of any strong emotions were like lighthouses shining bright against a matte gray world of small thoughts and background emotion. All the same, he'd never seen someone's mind obsess with the intensity of Kara Danvers'. He mused, pridefully, that it was yet another way in which she was truly an exceptional person.  
  
Alex Danvers ran to catch up with J'onn. She was furious. “My sister's downstairs. With-” she let out an exasperated chuckle- “Lena Luthor. And turns out that someone's been writing about Kara online. Oh, and did I mention that now Tumblr's all over it somehow and everyone wants to see Kara and Lena together?” J'onn turned toward her, his face an inscrutable mask. “Then let Ms. Luthor upstairs.” J'onn walked away without another word. Alex Danvers stood there dumbfounded and furious; hands tensed, fingers curling at J'onn's dismissive attitude.

 

* * *

 

Alex paced back and forth, Winn swiveling in his chair to track her frenetic movement. “My sister...with a Luthor?”  
“It's more likely than you think,” quipped Winn. Alex turned on her heel to face him, the chill of her gaze making him shiver. He fidgeted, turning it into a shrug mid-way through to cover for his discomfort. “Say what you will, Kara and her have really...y'know...” he bumped his fists together, “...bonded.”  
Alex raised her eyebrows, taking an entirely different meaning to his words. Winn glanced at his fists, then threw up his hands in surrender. “As frien- I mean, not bonded. There was no bondage.” He winced. It had sounded more innocent in his head. “Which is to-”  
Alex raised up a hand. “Stop talking, please?”  
“Yeah,” concurred Winn, the word creaking and elongated as he fixed his sight at a point behind Alex. Silence permeated the air as Winn avoided catching Alex's eyes, then-  
“You've got work to do.”  
“Oh thank god, yes I do.” He swung back to face the bank of monitors.  
“Let me know when you've got more about who put them in the spotlight?” Winn gave Alex a thumbs up. She nodded back to him, then made her way towards a small conference room just off the main floor.  
  
Kara and Lena were waiting in a small conference room off of the main floor. Alex had shown them up, but then made up an excuse to talk to Winn before Kara could explain why _Lena Luthor_ was holding her hand. In the meantime, J'onn slipped into the room and joined them. He sat across from the pair at one end of a sleek glass table. At first he'd asked simple questions about how Lena had deduced Kara's identity. Lena did her best to be forthright but not explicit and Kara appreciated the concern for her modesty. Soon enough, though, he assumed the role of psychic father figure – needling Lena with questions about her intentions.  
  
“And you've had no contact with your mother, Lillian Luthor, since she broke you out of jail?”  
“J'onn-” Kara began to protest. Lena put her hand on Kara's knee. Her eyes met Kara's and once again Kara was stunned by Lena's beauty. Her mind moved back to their time together this morning, the way that Lena's hips moved as they-  
“Kara, please stop thinking that,” J'onn said. Kara didn't break her gaze from Lena.  
“I don't think that's realistic, J'onn...” Her frank response elicited a laugh from Lena. Lena took Kara's hand in her own, then turned to face J'onn.  
“Like I said, I'm happy to answer your questions. No. I haven't seen my mother since she tried to frame me and recruit me into Cadmus.”  
J'onn narrowed his eyes. A moment ago Lena's mind had been easy to read, but it had closed itself off to him. All he was getting from Lena was...Katy Perry on a loop? Lena smirked.  
“You're probably wondering why you can't read my mind.”  
“Yes.”  
“Lex was paranoid, true...but he was paranoid and smart: he required every Luthor Corp employee undergo extensive corporate espionage training. That included how to shroud one's mind from those who might attempt to read it, like Green Martians.” Lena had gone out of her way to mastered the art. Her mind was her one refuge. It was a safe place, free from the madness that had gripped her family. She could be whoever she wanted, without fear or persecution. The world could have everything else of her's, but her thoughts would be her own. That was enough.  
“Perhaps you can pass along some of those secrets to Kara,” J'onn said.  
  
Kara brightened at the notion. “Yeah! She should. In fact, she should help me with that. Right now.” She did her best to not yank Lena's arm out of her socket as she made her way toward the door. Alex stepped in front of Kara before she could leave.  
“Going somewhere?” Alex's arms were folded across her chest.  
“Alex. Hi. Yes, we were just going to, um...train?”  
“Kara you're not subtle.”  
“I keep telling her that,” Lena said with an amused smirk.  
“Um, I once told you I flew to your office on a bus and you didn't catch it, so...”  
“You're proving my point, Kara,” Lena purred as she closed in to kiss blonde superhero.  
“Lena, can I talk to my sister? Alone?”  
  
J'onn stood from his chair. “I'll give Ms. Luthor a tour of the DEO. I have a feeling she'll be seeing this place a lot.” Lena gave Kara a quick peck on the cheek then followed J'onn out of the room.  
“That happened fast,” Alex said.  
Kara blushed. “Yeah,” was all she could muster.  
“I just wonder if it wasn't...a mistake.”  
“Wow. Okay, thanks.”  
“You know what I mean!”  
“I really don't, Alex.”  
“You brought her _here_ , Kara. You've been dating her since literally this morning.”  
Kara sighed. “You know how I feel about her. And I'm a really good judge of character! So what's this really about?”  
Alex shrugged. She hated to admit it, but Kara had a point.  
“Y'know when you were worried that I was slipping away? I guess I worry about that, too. And Lena's...”  
“Don't say dangerous.”  
“I was going to say 'high maintenance'.” Alex said with a wry grin.  
Kara laughed. “Sure.”  
“I'm worried that things are going to change between us. I mean, remember that time you thought you had a crush on Mon-El?”  
“Let's never speak of that again.”  
“Still, I'm worried. And not just because she's used to getting her way. Kara, after everything with Lillian trying to frame her, Lena's never been such a public figure. And you dating her – whether it's as Kara Danver or Supergirl – means more people watching your every move. What if someone realizes that you're Supergirl who shouldn't?”  
  
Winn rapped on the glass of the door before entering the conference room. “Hey, so I found out who posted the message. It was-”  
Kara gestured to Winn. “Lena. We know.”  
“What? No. It didn't come from any IP address associated with _that_ Luthor.”  
“That Luthor? Then where...?”  
“Cell Block X.”  
The words hung in the air, surrounding Kara. She tried to refuse them entry, to make the cruelness of it all be a figment of her overheated mind. She couldn't deny the inevitable conclusion, though. It forced its way into her mind. It made itself be known despite her protestations and rationalizations. _He_ _knew_...  
  
Kara shook her head. “No. Lena wouldn't do that.”  
Alex – with a practiced fluidity – pulled the pistol from its holster as she pushed past Winn out into the hallway. Kara cut off Alex, using her super speed to dash in front of the veteran DEO agent.  
“Kara, move.”  
“Didn't we just go through Lena being framed for a crime she didn't commit?” The tense note of frustration in Kara's voice belied the anger roiling inside of her. She had seen Lena's quest for redemption first hand. Kara had seen the look of wounded shame in Lena's eyes when Maggie dragged her away. She had looked in Lena's eyes time and again, only to see a friend. What couldn't they get about that?  
  
“Um...” Winn stared at his tablet. “So, not to just make it worse or anything, but someone just sent this to the DEO's private servers...”  
He turned his tablet to face Kara and Alex. Kara heard Lena's voice say “If only, Kara, Supergirl were here...” And then Supergirl was there, floating above Lena Luthor. Kara swatted down the tablet before it could continue any further. Tears streamed down her face. She'd had happiness for only a few moments, but now everything was coming undone. Lena would be a suspect all over again.  
  
J'onn and Lena rounded the corner, laughing, only to stop short at the sight of Kara weeping softly into Alex's shoulder. Excusing herself, Lena made her way over to Kara. Alex twisted Kara away from the Lena, shielding her.  
“What happened?” Lena asked.  
“It's Lex,” Kara whispered.  
  
Lena's stomach went cold. The serenity and peace she'd felt just moments before melted, congealing into horror and panic. She cursed herself for believing she would ever have a moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because what all good smut fics need is a character arc that's super angsty. Enjoy the ride! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you liked this! It's the first fic I've ever written, despite lurking on AO3 for a while.
> 
> If people don't hate this too much (or, god, if you kind folks actually enjoy this) I might end up writing more.


End file.
